Anótalo, es esencial
by DulceAzul156
Summary: Ichimatsu junta algunas notas, y se vuelve escritor sin siquiera saberlo —aun así, busca un gato. [¿Au? ¿Ua? ¿OoC? Ni yo lo sé] [Leve mención de IchiJyushi]


**Renuncia: ** Osomatsu-san y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akatsuka Fujio, Studio Pierrot y sus respectivos productores. Solo los uso por motivos de mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Universo rarito; malos intentos de comedia; malos intentos de reflexiones sin sentido; posible OoC, a menos que me afirmen lo contrario; hiatus; borradores explotados, entre otras cosas.

* * *

 **Inicio**

 _Casi consumida por el descuido del tiempo, casi oculta a ras del montón._

 _No la tira por otorgarle un inicio, la atesora con recuerdos._

 _Y la recuerda con precisión._

El dolor del cuello se intensificaba cada vez que Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu se ponían de acuerdo para despertar a los demás a patadas, provocando varios quejidos en su cuerpo residual, junto a las ganas de volver a su primer programa a color, cuando solían dormir en futones separados. No comprendía cómo los costos se redujeron a un futón gigante.

Como sea, el presentimiento de que el día —o al menos, sus energías— serían más pesados de lo habitual, llegó para arruinarse el hambre, inadvertido desde hace unos días y una siesta, con entretiempos en cuanto a _sake_ y cigarrillos. Ahora, lo único que quería desayunar era complacerse del rostro sufrido del muy idiota de Karamatsu al momento de hacerle una llave, luego de dramatizar el café. _Como si supiera sobre las funciones del café. Tch._

Aunque no tuvo oportunidad de ir lanzándole bofetadas en el transcurso (físicas, y de odio, pero sobre todo físicas) al encontrarse en extremos opuestos. Ichimatsu tuvo que conformarse con esperar a que todos terminaran, para así después continuar con su movida. No lo admitiría, pero quizás esa sea su mayor hazaña durante el resto del día. De la semana, sería encontrar a otro gato posándose por el tejado.

Todomatsu mencionó algo acerca de la cantidad de fiestas a las cuales asistió en temporada de fin de año y año nuevo, también propuso colarse en más celebraciones para beber gratis, todo esto mientras recogían y lavaban los platos. Choromatsu falló en ocultar su envidia, _casi_ sucumbiendo a Totty en un interrogatorio para averiguar si tenía algún contacto involucrado en convenciones de _Idols_ o a alguien similar. Sentado ahora en una esquina, Ichi observaba sus dedos entumecidos del frío en lo que se preguntaba cómo esa conversación había llegado a tal punto y por qué ni ellos caían en cuenta. A veces, creía ser el único tomándoles tan en cuenta. Solo a veces, breves instantes.

También, porque para ellos su función en el lugar era simple y nunca se alejaría de aquello; su punto de vista variaba en muy pocas bases, las cuales tampoco cambiaría. Lo que llevaba dentro no importaba demasiado, para nada, pues de todos modos sería algo aterrador. _Aburrido y preocupante, además._

Al ser un brote caído desde hacia varios años, ya nadie le tomaba importancia, a excepción de Choromatsu cuando insistía en que saliera al escalofriante mundo exterior a conseguir empleo, seguido de Osomatsu bromeando sobre su gran capacidad de estar de pie unos diez minutos sin matar a ningún civil, lo cual era inverosímil, pues no había interactuado con desconocidos innecesarios en lo que llevaba existiendo allí.

Aparte de ellos, quedaba Jyushimatsu, quien en ocasiones lo engañaba para acabar jugando béisbol y llevaba unos meses intentando arrastrarlo a lugares donde se reúnen supuestos amantes de los gatos. No es como si tuvieran una relación especial ni nada parecido. Es solo Jyushi sonriendo cuan inocencia perdida en este mundo, tendiéndole una mano cubierta por la manga de su canguro (al estilo "adorable, muy adorable") invitándolo a acobijarse entre ese lugar debajo de sus alas. Ichi no las pensaba como las alas de un ángel —que para eso estaba su alma— sino más como las alas de un pájaro libre y eterno, capaz de viajar a todos lares del mundo durante el tiempo donde su felicidad no se apague. Por serle innegable, su emoción sería eterna y omnipresente. Y de haber dificultades, Ichi lo protegería.

 _Mas_ _nunca te respondería. Si me cobijo bajo tus alas, sería inevitable la llegada de su negrura._

Ichimatsu también imaginaba, aunque siempre volaría libremente, Jyushimatsu era una especie rara, con solo catorce plumas de vida. En contraste, él se hallaba a una mísera pluma del fallecimiento de su mísero plumaje. _De paso, sobraba la espera._

Regresando a la tan dibujada realidad donde residía, escuchaba entre los ecos del aterrizaje cómo Choromatsu declaraba por enésima vez que ese día iría a buscar trabajo y preguntaba si alguien deseaba acompañarlo. "Con uno de medio tiempo basta" era su usual excusa y su frecuente grito al cielo cuando ya ni le miraban ante la propuesta. Podría ser responsable y precavido donde se le dé la gana si no se limitara tanto a sus hermanos. Claro, en caso de serlo y no aparentar como Oso señalaba cuando le convenía. Así Ichi entendería si no avanzaba por no querer estar solo o por no querer dejarlos solos. De cualquier manera, Choro seguiría encasillando el papel de Choro, sea allí dentro o allá afuera. E Ichi no debería entrometerse por un par de razones. Primero, no tenía el derecho en comparación; segundo, si se metía en reflexiones absurdas sobre el modo en que mantienen tan fuerte imagen y autoestima —dada la propia carencia de tan extravagante fenómeno— tendría el inútil privilegio de usarlo a su ventaja para después, en un efímero segmento, arruinar sus relaciones fraternales. Asimismo, no tendría el apoyo incondicional de nadie a la hora de buscar y sótano para pudrirse y subsistir.

 _No, no termina en especulaciones ultra-ficticias cada vez que considera en demasía cavilaciones mínimas acerca de sus hermanos. No todo el tiempo. Ni que tampoco las esparciera en cuanto a su relación con los felinos. No._

 _En definitiva, Ichimatsu no se detenía pensar cosas ajenas a él. Nunca lo admitiría. A menos que se arrincone, sin alternativas._

Se quedó tanto rato ensimismado cuan fría, penosa estatua del polvoriento rincón jamás recurrido por nadie en un sano estado de fe, que no alcanzó a notar cuando todos fueron despojando la habitación y, probablemente, la casa en sí. A excepción de Karamatsu, cuya aura infectada por brillantina narcisista (de la barata, por supuesto) se asemejaba a un seco golpe en el culo, aun entre la justificable distancia con el espejo del baño.

Al odiar las patadas en el culo psicológicas como cualquier ser humano promedio —vaya, qué comparación más vaga; e incierta— se retiró igualmente de allí, con un rumbo indefinido, cuya meta sería, quizás, fingir morir en otra parte o acabar muerto de una vez.

Luego de un par de cuadras, se percató de que el día no estaba soleado por completo, aunque tampoco se le considere a llamarse nublado. Las nubes, medio acromatizadas, corrían al son del viento; justo contra el norte de Ichi. Dejaban un hueco para el confort del sol, lo cual le recordó algo de su tan enérgica infancia, destellando dentro de la pasividad que molía sus días. Puede obtener algo bueno desde aquello, o por lo menos, una pérdida de tiempo mucho más _productiva._ Mas se sentía con ánimos. _Además, qué más da._

No supo cuando la adoptó, no obstante, la costumbre de ir al puente a escribir ya pasaba tan desapercibida como él entre el gentío —eso es bueno, lo anotará. No era un hecho fuerte eso de escribir (Ni que fuera Choro con sus libros de texto y _recortes de revista_ ) sino, se trataba más de una pequeña libreta y un lápiz diminuto, ahogándose en sus bolsillos hasta salir nuevamente cuando se le ocurriera. Si se le ocurría.

El puente ya era tema de preferencia. Pasando la zona de pesca y _sketchs_ sin sentido, casi al fondo de la ciudad, en un barrio de trabajadores que al parecer no solían salir de casa y los pocos niños de por ahí se marchaban a jugar lejos del corriente olor a pescado —el cual traía consigo uno que otro gato, sumándole puntos— había un puente ni tan nuevo, ni tan añejo, simulando el pequeño cruce a un ría consecuente a canales de desagüe y redes locales. Ichi lo pensaba más como un arroyo, sin embargo, lo de "río" le daba un poco más de razón a la existencia del puente. En verdad era bonito, sí, cómodo también. Y ninguno lo conocía además de los gatos y él. Una joya, entre lo poco que poseía.

Ya sentado, se apoyó en uno de los postes del medio, con ambos, cabeza y pies, apuntando hacia abajo. Era extraño, aunque confortante, estar en un puente hecho de madera y que su soporte junto con los postes sean similares a troncos reales. De haber estado hecho de concreto, de seguro se hallaría en medio de la ciudad, formando parte del ajetreo. De ser así, huiría; imaginó.

Lo "positivo" de estar ahí se resumía en las posibilidades surgidas al idear sin vergüenza ni culpa. A veces, sin importar que tan desinteresado luzca, podía sentir como debía expresar un mensaje de cualquier modo posible. O, bueno, era mejor mirarse como un trozo de basura dando la imagen de lo que fue o pudo ser.

Tenía la manía, también, de auto-corregirse si se le daba la ocasión. Pues quería tener una caja de fragmentos y recortes _basura_ que aunque sea le gustara. Solo lo menos desechable de los últimos años se encontraba allí, e Ichi recogía la esperanza de no acumular tantas idioteces como en "las demás". Vaya, hasta tenía dramas de la escuela media allá adentro. _Como para no dramatizar a una de las plantas del infierno. Tch._

Por una suerte sin nombre, ahora se encontraba en el piso número veinte antes del abismo. Merecía tantas desgracias como festejos; creyó por un instante.

Y le valdría el porvenir, si tenía consigo a quienes completen los cinco entornos que el nunca podría.

Porque bien sabe, jamás ha recorrido esto solo, incluso cuando le afirmen —ellos, algo así como personas— lo contrario en decenas y formas.

Aún cuando se vuelve a _"esto"_ (tratando de unificarse, muy iluso, a un panorama tranquilo y semi-cotidiano) todo es dado por un comienzo, un nacimiento. El origen de _"esto"_ remontaba pocos años después de haber marcado su comienzo en conjunto. Buscando precisión, poco antes de sus siete años, en una nota al lado del dibujo de un gato —algo pobre, pero divertido, según recuerda.

Sigue ahí, al fondo de alguna de las primeras cajas, con letras borrosas y colores medio secos frente el desgaste. Es corto, es simple, y también es el punto donde parten cientos de otras notas. _Porque, pues, porque anotarlo es esencial._

" _Nos vemos iguales por fuera,_

 _seis caras iguales, dicen que ven._

 _Pero por dentro no somos así,_

 _seis personas distintas, decimos ser._

 _¡Y va a ser cuando lo entiendan,_

 _que ya no nos podrán distinguir!"_

Al final, es lo que nunca les dirá. No por ser enormemente vergonzoso, ni porque en aquella época haya necesitado ayuda de su madre para colaborar con la vergüenza. Es más porque, ¿acaso hace falta mencionarlo?

 **I: Fin.**

* * *

 _¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, de lo contrario, pueden dejar sus criticas en la parte de reviews (como siempre, constructivas, porfi)_

 _No sé, en poquísimo tiempo Osomatsu-san se volvió un tipo de adicción en mi vida, y el hecho de que sea una de esas comedias que dejan un tipo de enseñanza o confort me llevó a querer escribir algo sobre ellos, y por qué no, del personaje cuyo concepto más me ha atraído. Además, siempre me ha gustado ese dicho que dice que no eres escritor por publicar, sino por escribir._

 _Puede que parezca un poco fuera de personaje, mas quise hacer algo donde al final se muestre cómo Ichi considera a sus hermanos, a su manera. Tampoco soy muy buena pasando de una escena a otra sin hacer algun tipo de corte, por eso, tal vez quede algo extraño al venir todo seguido de todo. Avisenme si necesito mejorar en algo, porque pienso hacer más de estos xD Quizá no tan pronto, pero siempre lo tendré pendiente (en un principio, lo pensé como un Job!Au, uno largo e.e)_

 _Sin más, me despido esperando sus comentarios ¡Saludos!_


End file.
